Buildings, such as homes and offices, often include many devices that can be accessed and/or controlled remotely. For example, a thermostat may allow a user to access and adjust its settings via a computing device such as a smartphone. In some examples, the devices can be controlled via various types of wireless communication. For instance, some devices are controlled via instructions transmitted over WiFi or Bluetooth. Some devices may also be controlled via infrared signals.